tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Ryousuke Yagumo
Ryousuke Yagumo was a soldier who defected from the Yamatian army and moved to Aison. He ended up in the middle of an attempted military coup led by Lieutenant Paul Fascit but survived and became one of the commanders of King Byron Kagawest's legion. He perished during the Yamatian Invasion. Biography Early Years Ryousuke Yagumo became a soldier in the Yamatian army. He joined a special regiment whose purpose was to root out any resistance against Shogun Masamori Hyuga and Emperor Takeshi Ofuchi, and he led raids to Falgorn to weaken it so that the empire could more easily annex Falgorn lands although these efforts didn't amount to much due to fierce resistance from the people of Falgorn. One day Ryousuke and his men were ordered to attack a village with civilians and kill them all to teach the rebels a lesson. Ryousuke's honor didn't allow him to slaughter innocents, so he ultimately defected from his post and fled the wrath of his superiors all the way to Aison, hoping to start a new life there. Distreyd Era While staying in Aison, Ryousuke learned about the assassination attempt on King Byron Kagawest in the Festival of the Ascension and wondered if Yamatian agents had been behind it. His suspicion grew when he happened to overhear one of the captains speaking in an accent he recalled from his commando days: it was the distinct accent of Falgorn, which meant that the guard captain speaking in that accent had to have been one of the Shogun's undercover agents. Worried that the Shogun was planning something for Aison, Ryousuke decided to make a bold move and wrote a letter which was addressed to the king with a warning about one of the captains being a mole for Yamato Empire. He went to deliver the message and managed to gain an audience with Kagawest much to his surprise, and even more surprisingly the king believed him after he told the king about his past and why he had defected from the empire. The king accepted Ryousuke into his ranks and appointed him as one of the commanders of the legion, hoping to use Ryousuke's experience from his commando days to strengthen the unity and skills of the Aisonian legions. Ryousuke decided to do his utmost to give the king a worthy army, and he began training criminals and other not-so-good drafted people so they could become a true shield of Aison which could repel any assault. Ryousuke's ascent into the position of commander didn't go unnoticed, though. Lieutenant Paul Fascit saw the Yamatian commander's existence as a threat and responded accordingly. Fascit, along with Captain Lithus Demoon, rallied a squad of their men and staged a daring coup in which they imprisoned both Ryousuke and Byron Kagawest. In the end Byron's good friend Sonny del Mudero managed to put an end to the attempted coup by rallying loyalists to aid the king against Fascit's men. Fascit himself perished, and Demoon was caught and thrown in jail after he decided to switch sides and help bring Fascit down. After Fascit's rebellion had been dealt with, Ryousuke resumed his post and continued training Aisonian legions, fearing that the recent news of the Shogun deposing the Emperor and taking over Yamato was but a prelude to a bigger conflict and that he might yet have to fight against his countrymen in the future. Death Ryousuke's worst fears became true as he witnessed the Yamatian Invasion firsthand. He fought valiantly in the First Battle of Myridia against Yamatian invaders but could only hold them back for so long before the lines broke and the empire's legions breached the Aisonian capital. Ryousuke lost his life in the battle as did several thousand Aisonian defenders while the combined forces of the Yamato Empire and the Clergy of Mardük took over Myridia. See also *Byron Kagawest Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Third Age Category:Yamato